Pokemon Vengeance
by LuneOfTheMoon
Summary: This isn't a happy story. 100 years ago, all Pokemon decided to never to obey a human again. And instead of fighting each other- they chose to fight what they believed to be the real threat. Us. The difference between us and them, is that humans can die with ease, and Pokemon have only been killed by one person in Alola.
1. Opening

A young boy with messy white untamed hair runs through the grasses of Ten Carat Hill. Thousands of emerald green blades of grass, mighty in number, standing proudly as they were brushed by the gentle breezes that enveloped the landscape. Within the plane, flowers and bushes neighbored these grasses. A calm peacefulness remained in the grasses-That is, until the young boy and his elder sister roll around in them! The two laugh and giggle, having the time of their life.

"Isn't Alola great? I never want to move!" The boy snickered.

"Alright, let's make a promise then! No matter what happens, we'll never leave each other. We'll be citizens of Alola for life!" The girl replied.

"Alright! Sure!"

"On this day," Said an bald and elderly robed man with a beard so large it stretched all the way down to his chest. He was inside of a small Japanese-style wooden house. Before him, was a person hiding their face and body, kneeling down.

"You are now the Captain of Alola." The old man said as he put a white cloak with a red cross onto the unidentifiable figure.

"Come on, work those feet! You've got to go faster, faster!" A brown skinned coach yelled at a teenage girl sweating vigorously in a white hoodie and sweat shorts. She was jumping rope, but nothing was normal about how she did it. Her legs were moving so quickly, that the rest of her body could barely keep up, and neither could the coaches eyes. Hundreds of afterimages were left every time she moved.

"Whoo! I'm feeling a bit tired now, can I quit?!" She asked as she took off her hoodie, revealing luxurious yet wet pink hair which swayed to the side.

"That was awesome! An extreme speed like that, nothing could go wrong in combat!"

A teenage boy with messy white untamed hair stands in the grasses of Ten Carat of emerald green blades of grass, mighty in number, burning violently proudly as their ashes were brushed by the violent breezes that enveloped the landscape. Within the plane, the flowers and bushes neighbored these grasses, and above all, the girl he called sister, destroyed by the flames of a red creature with a yellow beak. A raging anger flowed from the veins of the boy into the grasses. A rage that shall never, ever, leave.

The unidentifiable figure stood inside of a weapons shop, holding a cutlass with a red handle. They swung it around a few times, getting a good feel for it.

"This is perfect" They said in sign language.  
The girl who was jumping rope was down on both knees, talking to a pair of tombstones that read "Robert Awana and Lewuha Awana", tears flooding her face.

"I'm sorry mom… I'm sorry dad. I'll promise I'll get stronger! I'll make it up to you. I'll let you finally rest in peace! I promise you. I'll get revenge." She sobbed.

"Ruagh!" Screamed the messy haired boy as a wall of water exploded behind him.

"I promise I will" Said the girl with red hair.

"I have to," Said the boy with white hair.

"It is my duty to," said the unidentifiable figure.

"Get vengeance on those that died." They all said at the same time, despite being in different locations of Hau'oli City. 


	2. Chapter 1

I stand upon a concrete bay looking forth at the overflowing waters of the ocean before me. The waves elegance enraptures me. It's mesmerizing pattern, a pattern that represented nothing other than what they gave- life to any and everything. Yet at the same time, the motion is almost as if the water was trying to say something to me. Something that could be translated from a simple representation of an idea to written language. Something I will never understand.

Alola is a small island-like region that is hidden from the rest of the world. Although many people have come here and the population flourishes, information on here often does not carry over to other regions. I put out my hand, dripping onto the air as if I could have pulled the spiritual image water's currents.

"What the hell?!" I yell as I notice the beautiful dance of the waves intercepted by a random stream- almost as if there was a thin river inside of the water. It by no means looked natural.

I moved my hand to the right. As I did so, the random stream moved with it. I moved my hand to the left, and it followed. This water was reacting to me! I can't understand what's going on in the slightest. I clapped my hands together, still experimenting with the water. The stream faded. I clapped my hands again, and it returned. I had total control over this small stream of water!

I clapped my hands once more, deactivating the stream of water. I looked down at my right hand, with an emotion mixing fear and awe into one as cleanly as red and blue paint mixing into purple. A small flowing pool of water was building up in my right hand, one that was synchronized with the pulse of my blood- as it got bigger each time my heart beat.

As I returned to the central area of Hai'lou City, I found myself face to face with flaming buildings, screaming citizens, and creatures of all types, ranging from flaming foxes with nine tails, to orange dragons with fat yellow bellies, even those red billed creatures that burned my sister alive years ago.

"These monsters! They all seem to be related to fire! Maybe somehow, that power I learned could be effective against them?"

I focused energy into my right hand, grunting and yelling in strain as I attempted to force water out.

"It's not working?! What do I do?"

"Please, help!" A woman holding a female toddler in her arms said as she scooted on her bottom onto a wall. She was cornered by the orange fat bellied dragon. There was nowhere left to run.

"I won't let you hurt my mama! If you come any closer, I'll hit you!" The kid threatened.

"No, Lola! Don't make enrage it! Run, run! I'll protect you!" The woman squealed as she put the child down and walked slowly and carefully, her body shaking the entire walk, until she finally stopped in front of the orange dragon.

My blood began to pulse in rage. Seeing that woman approach the dragon, filled my very essence with the memory of the red yellow billed monster that burned my sister alive.

"RAGH!" I screamed demonically as my fist exploded with water. A deafening whirring sound blasted as the water formed into the shape of a shuriken. I charged with all my might, leaping four feet into the air, pulling back my hand and forming it into a fist, and slamming my knuckles into the face of the dragon. Blood splashed out of the dragon's head like a fountain as I felt the skull of the dragon shatter on my knuckle. I continued to push the shuriken of flowing water until the head of the orange dragon popped right off. As the dragon's corpse and I landed, I slammed my fist into my chest, and yelled a battle cry of ultimate pride. I don't understand this power, or what these monsters are, but all I know is, I won't allow them to take another life in front of me.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Said a cloaked figure holding a red handled cutlass.

I breathed heavily through my teeth, my eyes bulging in anger.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm someone you should look up to. As I'm a slayer of these monsters, Pokemon is what we've decided to name them. Maybe someday, you can do something like this."

The cloaked figure held back their sword as if it was sheathed, although no sword holder was there. The wind around the sword pulsed into a small tornado only the size of the blade. A low pitched explosive sound surrounded the entire city, as they slashed the air. A pink crescent traveled all the way to the nine tailed fox and the red monster with the yellow bill. Both of them were slashed into thousands of square pieces.

"P-pokemon..." I gasped in awe.


	3. Chapters 2 and 3

The blazing blue sky that hovered over the two of us. It was the only thing that kept me sane. It showed that what I had just experienced wasn't a nightmare. In my dreams, the sky was always red, no matter what the dream was about. But here, the sky was a azure.

I fell to my knees, my anger quickly turning into sadness. I sniffled and huffed, trying to fight away the tears which were stalking at the exits of my eyes.

"Why... why does this have to happen now? I finally have the strength to protect her, and she's not here! She's gone. She's never coming back! I loved her so much. Why does this have to happen after they attacked?!"

The cloaked figure placed their arm upon my shoulder, gripping it softly before kneeling down in front of me.

"I know your pain better than my sword knows blood. Yet there is nothing either of us can do. Come with me, and make sure your power can be used to grant a better tomorrow- for those of us who will never have a better today."

He stood up, and began to walk toward the Pokecenter north of the city. I looked around at the people staring in awe at the spectacle that just appeared before them. They were all out of words to say. I shook my head. I couldn't be distracted by this. I had so many questions, and too little answers. I've got to follow that guy and learn more.

I stood up and followed him.

The doors to the poke center opened automatically as we approached. A doorbell ring sounded as we were greeted by a beautiful nurse.

"Welcome to Alola's finest center! Is there anything I can do for you two-WHOA, are you okay?" The nurse said.

"Huh?" I replied.

I looked down. My shirt was dripping wet with fresh blood

"Oh? Don't worry, this isn't my blood."

The nurse's facial expression went from concerned to horrified in a near second.

"WAIT, no! It's not like that, it's um- a dragon came and-"

"Don't tell me you're part of Team Skull..." she whispered.

"Team Who?"

"Shut up. You're just making this worse on yourself. Let me handle this." Said the cloaked figure.

They removed their hood for the nurse and said "it's me" in a slightly higher pitched voice.

The nurse nodded and moved out of our way.

After that was finally figured out, the two of us walked left toward the PokeCenters cafe. A couple that was conversing nearby gave us awkward looks as they relocated.

The nurse came back with a towel and a new shirt. I removed my shirt, wiping off some of the blood that had soaked through and blood that had gotten on the couch, and put on the new shirt.

The cloaked figure placed his legs up on the table I sat across from them at before completely removing their cloak. My jaw dropped as I found myself staring at the cloak they wore underneath. The first cloak was already huge enough, how many could one person wear?! They've got to be sweating up a storm.

"Pokémon were not always our enemies. In fact, it was quite the opposite a century ago. I could go into the details of it, but time is scarce. Read this and come back to me tomorrow, there is something I must attend to." They said as they tossed a composition notebook onto the table. They bowed before getting up and leaving.

That was insanely uneventful. I was expecting some epic tale or maybe a secret headquarters inside of the center. Instead, they simply threw down a notebook and left. There was no way I was going to read this stupid book!

In the middle of the night, I lie awake in my two room apartment. There was one kitchen, and one bedroom. My eyes bloodshot from my lack of sleep, and the composition book haunting me. I had nothing to do for the rest of the night if I couldn't sleep. I had a choice of boredom or reading the stupid book. And I contradict my previous statement by going ahead and opening it up.

In the beginning of the story, a paragraph was crossed out in blood. It read Journal Input- 'Dear diary, I becoming more and more infatuated towards Madison everyday. I hope one day I can ask her to marry me. Maybe marriage will make her life worth living.' I quickly skimmed past every page. All but one page had a diary insert about some girl named Madison, crossed out in blood. The last page read Journal Input- '...this journal doesn't deserve to exist. I'm going to rip it into pieces, and burn it.' I closed the book and looked around it. Despite wear and tear from being around for 100 years, there was no evidence of significant damage. It seemed whoever wrote this failed at destroying the notebook.

I flipped back to the beginning of the book and read the paragraph right after the crossed out section.

"Today, I realize I am going to die. 10 years ago, Pokemon, the beloved creatures with god-like powers that we used to get through everyday life betrayed humanity. Everywhere you look, someone is either insane or dying. The only way we can get by is by killing any and every Pokemon we find. Recently, I was recruited into a group for pre-teens to get experience in killing. When me and a couple of friends of mine got lost, we encountered Girintina, a skeletal dragon with a centipede-like body known for being able to manipulate anti-matter. As I was the most advanced out of the group, I was dared to battle it. Little did I know how outclassed I was. Eventually, it looked like I defeated it when I really didn't. I was recruited into an elite class of Pokemon Hunters known as The Hollow Renegade." The rest of his novel was about his adventures in the Hollow Renegade, facing Pokemon left and right and nearly dying weather it was a small Pokemon or a Pokemon large enough to devour an entire castle in a single bite. At the end, a strange Pokemon known as Deoxy's invaded the city. At that part, the notebook suddenly cuts off for 10 pages.

The last thing written at the very back page of the notebook was in blood just like all the crossed out parts. It read "47293050-pokemon-survival". I was certain it meant something, something important. But I couldn't figure out what. I closed the book and set it on the drawer next to my bed. I felt insanely tired after reading that book. I could finally go to sleep.

A red sky  
A Red Sea  
A red sun  
And red beads  
Drawn in a circle where the two of us meet  
A man with brown hair shaped like a Christmas tree  
As we stand  
In this hellish land  
Unspoken dialogue is sang

"The next generation of heroes. It lies in your hands. This is my gift to you. Do with it what you will." He said as he unsheathed a sword with a jagged blade.

I gripped onto the handle. The blade evaporated into floating water.

This is my destiny.


End file.
